


Всего лишь сон

by mila007



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фестиваль <a href="http://maze-runner.diary.ru/?tag=5274168">Весна в Глэйде</a> по заявке № 9:<br/><i>Томас/Ньют. "Ты никогда не рассказываешь мне свои сны".</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего лишь сон

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моей бете, вдохновительнице и вообще, partner in crime, Динь! <3

Ньют проснулся от резкой боли, прострелившей ногу. Его всего трясло, воздух с трудом проникал в легкие. Простынь, в которую он был завернут, пропиталась потом.  
_Ты дома. Все в порядке. Ты уже дома. Успокойся. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох._  
Привычная мантра помогала лишь в силу привычки. Ногу свело судорогой, и пошевелить нею Ньют не мог. Он повернул голову к спящему рядом Томасу. Он действительно спал, что было хорошим показателем, означавшим, что сегодня Ньют не кричал. Ньют помнил последние два пробуждения в объятиях бледного и перепуганного Томаса, просящего его проснуться, вернуться к нему, скороговоркой убеждающего Ньюта в том, что это – всего лишь сон. В первые минуты после пробуждения в это было сложно поверить. Казалось, что реальность осталась там, в пустыне, где взрывались снаряды, горели машины и гибли друзья, а Томас, тепло его тела рядом, его крепкие руки, его обеспокоенные глаза – это бред, вызванный передозировкой обезболивающих препаратов. Как будто у них было достаточно обезболивающих препаратов...  
Дождавшись, пока скрученная судорогой нога вновь обретет чувствительность, Ньют осторожно выбрался из кровати, стараясь не потревожить Томаса. Прохромав на кухню, он, не включая света, нащупал стакан и открыл воду. В кухонное окно тускло светил оранжевый фонарь, от чего светло-зеленые (Ньют четко помнил их цвет – цвет весенней листвы) шкафы и столешницы казались болотными и грязными.  
Когда вода перелилась через край стакана и обожгла руку холодом, Ньют вздрогнул и едва не выронил его. Отведя стакан из-под струи, он слил лишнюю воду и поставил его на столешницу рядом с раковиной. Затем, недолго думая, нырнул головой под открытый кран, наслаждаясь тем, как холодная вода бьет по затылку, прогоняя мысли и сонливость, смывая с кожи липкий пот.  
Закрутив кран, он выпрямился, приглаживая мокрые волосы и ощущая, как по спине и груди потекли вниз струйки холода. Встряхнувшись как собака, он протянул руку к аптечке на подоконнике. Пузырек “Прозака” нашелся на самом верху. Закинув в себя сразу две таблетки, Ньют запил их водой. Потом вновь набрал полный стакан и выпил залпом. На третьем стакане в кухню вошел Томас.  
– Включить свет?  
Ньют вздрогнул и посмотрел на неясный силуэт, застывший в дверном проеме.  
– Я тебя разбудил?  
– Я сам проснулся. Так я включу свет?  
– Как тебе хочется.  
Энергосберегающие лампочки разогревались постепенно, но даже их тусклый свет вначале ослепил Ньюта. Проморгавшись, он увидел прямо перед собою открытую дверцу посудного шкафа. Она была светло-зеленой.  
Томас достал чашку, закинул туда чайный пакетик и щелкнул кнопкой на электрическом чайнике.  
– Прости, – вздохнул Ньют. – Я не хотел тебя тревожить.  
Томас отставил чашку в сторону и положил руки на плечи Ньюту, попутно стирая с них капли воды.  
– Ты не виноват. И я же говорил тебе – не стесняйся будить меня в критической ситуации.  
– Это была не критическая ситуация, – вздохнул Ньют, расслабляясь под теплыми руками и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Томаса. – Это был просто сон.  
– Ты никогда не рассказываешь мне свои сны. Может, если поделишься, то я буду знать, чем помочь? Как тебя уберечь от этого?  
Ньют ощутимо вздрогнул, но не попытался отстраниться. Это они уже проходили – Томас ему не даст закрыться в себе. С первых дней его возвращения из Ирака Томас всегда рядом. Томас навещал его в госпитале. Томас забрал его оттуда после выписки. Томас возил его каждый день на консультации к военному психологу. Томас составил график приема лекарств и следил за тем, чтобы Ньют неукоснительно следовал ему. Томас возил его к родителям Алби. Томас каждую ночь засыпал и просыпался рядом с Ньютом. Томас...  
– Я не могу. Я не хочу, – Ньют закусил губу, чтобы не расплакаться. – _Ты_ этого не захочешь.  
– Тебе снится война?  
– Почти каждую ночь, – кивнул Ньют.  
– Расскажи.  
Чайник вскипел, и Ньют оторвался от Томаса. Пока тот заливал себе чай, Ньют достал вторую кружку и засыпал туда ложку какао-порошка.  
– Тебе полную? – Томас вопросительно занес над чашкой чайник.  
– До половины, пожалуйста.  
С дымящимися кружками они устроились за кухонным столом. Ньют долго изучал светло-зеленую столешницу, затем отпил какао, обжегший ему язык. Томас терпеливо ждал.  
– Порой, – наконец начал Ньют, – порой это что-то хорошее – наши посиделки с ребятами, песни, шутки. А порой… А порой я вижу Алби. И Чака. И Гэлли. Но они не улыбаются. Они… у Алби ужасная рана, а я не могу ему помочь, не могу дотянуться до медицинского пакета, потому что мою ногу придавило перевернутым джипом, и я даже не могу отвернуться – я лишь могу смотреть на то, как он корчится от боли, и срывать горло от бессильного крика…  
Под конец речи Ньют перешел на скороговорку, его вновь начало ощутимо потряхивать, он цеплялся за стоящую перед ним кружку, как утопающий. Ногу вновь прострелило болью – фантомной, Ньют знал об этом. Как знал и то, что от щиколотки начинается протез, который боли ощущать не может.  
Томас молча сидел рядом, не делая никаких попыток обнять или притянуть к себе. Он просто был рядом, как константа, которая заряжает уверенностью в себе и в завтрашнем дне. Он мог не понимать всего того, что пережил Ньют, и упаси его бог когда-нибудь понять это. Ньют не рассказывал Томасу и десятой доли того, что выпало на его судьбу, того, что будит его по ночам. Не потому, что не доверял или не хотел. А потому, что ему не нужно было понимание. От Томаса ему нужно было его присутствие, его молчаливая поддержка. Томас мог не до конца понимать этого, мог пытаться как-то расшевелить Ньюта одной из научно одобренных методик (Ньют знал, что Томас ходил к его психологу и консультировался по поводу ПТСР[*](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B9%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE)).  
Но самое главное не это. Самое главное, что Томас всегда был рядом. И Ньют был ему за это благодарен.


End file.
